


With Galaxies In His Eyes

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Astronauts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week Two: Reunited</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Galaxies In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for a while now and this week's prompt gave me the perfect chance. inspired by a markiplier fan song from schmoyoho called space is cool

It had been four years since that fateful night. Almost four years to the day since Mark had given Jack the news.

"I'm going to space."

Jack's eyes had gone wide, mouth falling open in shock as Mark beamed from the Skype window, looking equal parts nervous and excited. Jack knew from their many conversations how much Mark loved space. He'd given up engineering to learn more about astronomy, and had spent years studying and training to one day reach the dark endless stretch of cosmos that he often gushed about. Jack blinked, dumbfounded by the news until a grin stretched across his own face, Mark's eager smile contagious even from half a world away.

"Really? When?" he asked, leaning forward as Mark began talking animatedly, talking about the training he'd be doing for the next couple of years before he could even step foot into a rocket. His eyes were far away as he smiled, explaining the intense training he'd be going through for the next couple years, along with the approximate length of the actual trip: three years. Jack was blown away by that, the thought that Mark would be gone for such a long time. He listened as Mark continued, but the length of time Mark would be gone still nagged at him, lessening his enthusiasm somewhat.

Eventually Mark calmed down, quieting as Jack stared at him from his computer screen.

"I'll miss ye, Markimoo," he said honestly, smiling sadly. Mark visibly deflated, giving his own sad smile.

"I'll miss you too, Jackaboy."

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, both of them wishing they could say the words hiding behind their teeth.

Jack swallowed, giving another smile as he pushed down the tears starting to well up. "Don't go forgettin all of us down here on Earth. We'll have to throw a party for ye when ye get back."

Mark smiled, nodding his head. "That would be nice."

Silence fell over both of them all over again before Jack noticed the time, realizing it was the middle of the night where Mark was. "Ye better get to bed, Starman. Astronauts need their sleep," he smiled, Mark chuckling as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jack."

"Alright. G'night Mark."

"Night, Jack."

They smiled at each other, Jack giving a little wave before ending the call. He sat back, sighing heavily as he held back the tears choking his throat and stinging his eyes, wiping quickly at the dampness around his eyelids before hunching back over the computer to look up anything and everything he could about astronaut training and the next trip from NASA.

-

 

Jack was sound asleep four years after that Skype call. Four years of waiting, four years of wishing. Wishing he had spoken up during that call. Wishing that Mark was back home.

Jack had known he was in love with his friend the first year of knowing him. And as time went on and as they got closer, that feeling only grew. He was in love with someone an ocean away, a man with his head in the clouds. But when he found out Mark would be going so much farther from him, out into the cold and lonely sky, he'd been fearful. For his safety mostly, but also fearful of the time and distance between them, the thought of being away from him for so long seeming impossible to live through. But he was managing, waiting patiently for the day Mark’s smiling face would grace his computer screen and his laugh would echo in his headphones. Awaiting the day he'd finally see him again.

It was the middle of the night, around two in the morning when Jack woke, wondering what had woken him when he heard another knock at the front door. He huffed quietly, pulling himself out of bed and heading out to answer, not even checking the peephole as he unlocked the door and swung it open, eyes barely open as he readied himself to chew out whoever the fuck had knocked on his door and woken him up at two in the fucking morning.

But before he could get the words out, before his sleep-hazed mind could find any good threats and curses to spew at the idiot at his door, a pair of strong arms tugged him into a muscular chest, making the sleepy Irishman stumble and cling to the person hugging him tightly. He blinked his eyes open, met with a black t-shirt and toned, tan arms. He pulled back slightly, blinking tiredly before his mind finally caught up with what his eyes were seeing.

Mark Fischbach was standing in his doorway, hugging him on his front step in the middle of the night. His hold was so firm that Jack could barely pull back enough to see him, but when he did he blinked, wondering if this was a beautiful, vivid dream. Mark seemed to notice Jack staring, chuckling against him, strong arms still wrapped tight around Jack's torso. His voice was even more beautiful in person, deep and rich like dark coffee.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he murmured quietly, the richness of his voice sending shivers down Jack's spine as he stepped back enough to allow Mark in. He shut the door and locked it behind him again, staring at Mark mutely, still unable to believe this was real.

"Do ye wan' some coffee?" he finally managed, voice still thick with sleep. Mark grinned and nodded, setting a small duffle bag down as he followed Jack into the kitchen.

Jack stayed quiet as he went through the familiar motions of making coffee. He poured water and got out the grounds, turning the machine on before turning back to look across the island at his guest. Mark smiled, leaning against the counter as if he were in his own home, happy and at ease. His hair was different, short on the sides and red at the top, his black roots peeking out under the deep red. He looked tired but happy, Jack smiling back before the coffee pot dinged, signalling the pot was done. He grabbed a couple mugs and poured them, one after the other, before going over to grab sugar. He set it between them, setting a couple spoonfuls into his own mug before sliding the sugar toward Mark as he stirred his coffee, watching him pour sugar and stir his own mug. He took a sip, lips tingling from the caffeine and the warmth of the drink before setting the mug back down to look at Mark fully.

"What are ye doin here, Mark?" he asked, the question seeming to catch the other off guard, pausing before continuing to stir his coffee. He swallowed visibly, taking a breath before setting the spoon down and looking Jack in the eye.

"I wanted to tell you something. Ever since I told you I was leaving. Before that, even." Mark paused, as if struggling to find the right words as he shifted his weight, looking to the mug in his hands.

"I'd wanted this for as long as I can remember. I've always dreamed of being given the chance to go into space. But when I was in that rocket, surrounded by stars and darkness, the only thing that I seemed to think about was you."

Jack swears his heart stops in his chest, eyes wide as Mark continues speaking, eyes still cast down toward his mug.

"Every star and moon and planet I saw, I wanted to share with you. Every star reminded me of the way your eyes light up, and Earth's sky reminded me of your blue eyes, your bright, happy smile. I wanted you to experience it with me. I wanted to hold your hand and look out at everything with you, and I realized what an idiot I'd been."

He looks up, searching Jack's face before continuing.

"I love you, Jack. I've loved you for years now. Since before I left. I wanted to tell you the night I told you I was leaving, but I was so scared that you wouldn't feel the same, that I'd ruin our friendship and you'd never want to speak to me again, and I couldn't have that happen. I wouldn't be able to function if I couldn't talk to you, or see your face every couple of days. I love you so much, Jack." He pauses, giving a small sigh.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, but please at least let me be your friend. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I lost you completely."

Jack is silent as Mark stares hard at the mug clutched tight between his hands. He's silent as he makes his way around the island to Mark's side, lifting his chin enough to look him in the eye before leaning in to kiss him. He tastes like sugar and coffee and mint, lips soft and sweet against Jack's. He's caught off guard by the kiss, completely still for a couple seconds before kissing back softly. Eventually Jack pulls back, smiling brighter than any star in the galaxy, more beautiful than all of eternity. He takes Mark's hand in his own, threading their fingers together before tugging him toward the living room, where they curl up together on the couch, falling asleep wrapped up in each other with smiles like crescent moons.


End file.
